


Cinderella

by newtmasislove



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Dubious Consent, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Everything, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minho Breaks The Fouth Wall, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, There Is Another Writer Just For Porn, like a lot, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasislove/pseuds/newtmasislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterton Manor recieves yearly visits from the the king and prince. Said prince and Newt fall for each other.</p><p>However, he's a servant of his own home, dressed in women's clothes and constantly tormented by his evil stepmother and her sinister children.</p><p>It's not like some fairy-godmother swoops in and saves the day.</p><p>NEW SMUTT WRITER HIRED. DARKPENWRITER IS HERE!</p><p>(DISCLAMER) THIS IS NOT THE CINDERELLA WHERE ITS JUST LOVE. THERE IS ALSO SMUTT. A LOT OF IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Introduction Of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> ~Characters~
> 
> Cinderella-Newt Winterton
> 
> Stepmother-Ava Winterton 
> 
> Fairy Godmother-Minho (Minhoe)
> 
> Gus-Chuck
> 
> Drizella-Brenda Winterton
> 
> Anastaia-Teresa Winterton
> 
> Grand Duke-Alby Longwood
> 
> The King-King Stephen the fifth of House Boldon, King of the West Coast, The Coal King and The King of Merchants
> 
> Prince Charming-Prince Thomas of House Boldon
> 
> AND OTHER PEOPLE

Newt's weary eyes opened and saw the sight of the bird that chirped on a tree near his glass-less window, the streaks of yellow from the golden sun that flooded the skies and gave light to the world, Newt's body taking up the light like a plant, he yawned and slipped out of his bed and quickly grabbed his clothes set out for him.

A tight purple corset and a small skirt that only covered half his ass. He slipped on a simple brown dress over it all.  

And who was it that set him out these clothes? Why, it was his stepmother. He's used to this-he doesn't really care about his dignity anymore. His stepmother was better pleased than angry.

A little overview of her character: She was the bane of the entire world. She never smiled, and only smiled when she had gained land, power or gold. Never anything else. She took every second she could to embarrass Newt. Because Newt was needed to be put in place as he was the true heir to the manor and its rich hunting lands. She also rubbed shoulders with the king to keep her false title, as father would have never gave the house to her, but to him with the guidance of her stepmother while he was still a child.

 Well, he was no child, but nobody really complained about it, as Ava had kept the land in more or less in order. She was a wicked woman, but a very smart wicked woman. And Newt was too scared to talk to anyone about it, he was used to this.  
 

* * *

**Age 8**  


Newt looked around, and noticed all the boys and girls were looking at him, the stepson of a noble-woman, dressed as a girl in a purple dress. Most of the boys jeered at him while the girls hid their faces underneath their fans or looked away in disgust or pity.  
  
As a custom, his name could be called out before entering the ball, so he stands there, trying not to cry as his two, “magnificent”, “fair” and “beautiful” sisters were introduced.  
  
“And introducing, the third sister!” The announcer looks slightly confused, “Ms Winterton!”

\-----

 A few feet away Miss Winterton stood next to other nobles, and whispered to them, “Apologies, he's still shocked after his father died that he is not sure what he is anymore.”

 “Madam, I think it would have been better to leave the queer thing.” An old lord said.

“Ridiculous. The troglodyte needs to be humiliated so he knows who he is. Otherwise how will he rule when he's older?”

"If _it_ was my child I wouldn't let it out of the house."

 Miss Winterton smiled curtly at those comments. 

Newt remembers the only person who was kind and talked to him was a certain brown haired boy.  
 

* * *

**Age 12**  
  


“Newt, what is that?” His step sister, Teresa cries, pointing at the bulge between his pants.  
  
“Sister, from what I gather, the commoners call it a “boner” ” Brenda whispers. Then she grinned like something has occurred in that evil brain of hers.

 “I think we can have some fun with him!”  
  
“Yeah we can!” The other cries, “Newt, over here!”  
  
Newt looks at his stepsisters-no-his owners and bows his head as some form of respect.  
  
“What's that there?” Teresa says, pointing at his erection.  
  
“I already told you, you idiot! It's a boner!” The smarter one hisses.

 “Well sor-ree! I can't help that I couldn't hear you!”  
  
“Yes ma’am,” the golden haired boy replies, “What do you need of me?”  
  
The stepsisters whisper into each other's ears, and Teresa grind when she formulates an idea.  
  
“Ooo! I know! Newt, take off all your clothes!”  
  
Brenda backhands her sister in the face.  
  
“No! Not here! The stable boy is here!”  
  
“What of sister? It if he is, then it is to humiliate our servant even further!”  
  
“Humiliate him? We're making him strip! Don't you think that’s humiliation?”  
  
Newt does nothing, but the stable boy did not see him through the window. So he followed his sister's orders, hating himself from being embarrassed and not willing to do anything just incase Ava locks him inside _that_.  
  
When the two sisters, to their annoyance, noticed the stable boy hasn't payed attention, they make him go upstairs, telling him to take all his clothes off and leave them downstairs. Newt then has to walk upstairs fully naked and into the sister’s room, which was at the end of the hall, and to further humiliate him the sister's kept touching him like a play toy, while in fits of giggling.  
  
“He feels like a girl” They giggle and shove him into their room.  
  
“He must take it like a girl!” One of them says.  
  
Newt nearly cried. His face was a burning red in anger and shame.  
  
“Yes! He must!” Brenda glances at Newt, “Servant! Lie on Teresa’s bed-”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“And do what a thing of your age does! Grab your prick and give it nice strokes. Or we will do it for you!”  
  
“Maybe think of the stable boy!” They both cackle in laughter as Newt silently obeys.  
  
They make him rub his cock until it is rock hard and red, laughing at how he wants to see the stable boy take him like a girl. They then tell him to lift his legs and put his fingers inside his hole and pleasure himself from both. When they find out it's uncomfortable for him they make him do it even more, and this time they make him coat his fingers with his own spit and forces his fingers inside himself. Newt’s face his streaming with tears, refusing to take any pleasure out of what he was doing, but wanting to as release may be the only way out, if his stepsisters were kind enough.  
  
It takes hours for Newt to finish, as when Newt was ready to cum, the girls would smack or grope his butt or push his fingers into his hole painfully. Their taunts did not help as well. The brunettes just looked at him, fascinated at how the male boy was keeping his red stick up, after torturing him and making tears run from his eyes to his ears.  
  
When he finally does finish, Newt’s spunk shoots everywhere on his body, it’s pooling in his belly button, it’s sticky his hair, it’s cold on his nipples, and his lips even got some of it.  
  
The girls finally giggle, telling Newt to clean up the room, naked, while they harass him by grabbing his now floppy erection or smacking his sure ass.

This would happen multiple times, until the evil duo got bored of him.  
 

* * *

**Age 14**

  
  
Unfortunately, the prince and the king were staying in their mansion for a few days, (for the first time of the ten times the king stayed in Winterton Manor that year) meaning Newt was wearing a maid’s dress that made him look like a whore in one of the brothels in a nearby town. They made him wear his underclothes, a royal purple corset, too tight to breathe in with a skirt only just covered his ass.

This was also the second time Newt has seen the prince, as they once saw each other in the royal ball-not that they remembered.

Of course, Teresa was dragging the prince around the house and was not keeping her hands to herself, slightly touching the Prince's small of back, almost hovering above his ass.  
  
Through the year, the prince, took an interest to Newt, even attempted to talk to him-while checking out his ass, of course and on one occasion, he vaguely remembers, slapping it.   


* * *

**Age 16-Present Day**

  
Newt, dressed in his clothes and relatively clean, got to work.

Because Ava rarely hired maids, he did everything around the house, that morning he made breakfast in the kitchen, cleaned the kitchen and prepared the sweet smelling food on the trays. He slowly ascended up the stairs and placed the plates on a three tier trolley, gently pushing it to the biggest room in the manor.

The stepmother was first, behind the huge wooden doors that used to have his parents behind them. The blond boy waited for a minute while he made sure her breakfast on the cart was warm for her liking.  
  
''Come in'', Called out the stern and calculating voice of Ava. Newt opened the door and saw the woman with her face behind the inventory count of her land. Her piercing blue eyes gazed upon him, and the food; she sat up and said,  
  
''The Boldons are coming up to stay for a few days starting today so change you are not wearing the brown dress. What is under will do, but change the purple to a blue.'', she muttered in the most matter-of-factly tone.  
  
''Yes m'lady'', He said and gave her breakfast. As he left, Ava looked at him once more and growled in disgust.

 

The next person was Teresa, He doesn't have to knock as the door was suddenly opened by Brenda, who snatched the trolley.  
  
''This looks fine.” She scowled, she took the trolley in and went back to her sister's extensive wardrobe.

 “Looks like Newt is going to dress like a lady now!''

 “Why, is the prince coming over?”

“I hear he's grown a bit more than the last time we’ve seen him! Maybe his feet will have grown!”

“What is it with you and his-” Brenda stopped talking, “Ohh. Sister, you are one dirty girl.”

“I know.” She giggled.

“Newt get out of the room. We’ll call you if we need your help.”

“What sort of help, sister?” She giggled.

Newt quickly walking out of the room, fists clenched and embarrassed.  
  
He went back to my room and slipped the brown dress off and fold it, putting it back into the old wardrobe he had.  
  
The blond pulled out his garter belt slips them on connecting the fish net-mid thigh stockings onto the belt and slip the black shoes and gloves on. He looked in the small mirror he had and saw his lean and smooth body a purple corset, a way too short black skirt and his long legs with fishnet stockings attached to the garter belt. Newt almost forgot the black headband.

  
_Newt, you can do this._ He thinks to myself.

\-----

  
He walked across the main stairs and see the Boldons (Or the Royals as Ava should address them) in small-talk, standing at the entrance, with Gally who chatted with Duke Alby Longwood beside them. The prince noticed Newt and his mouth curled up to a warm smirk, like he was physically undressing the blond in this mind. Then Ava spotted him as well so Newt was forced to act as a normal servant and walk toward them and ask if they want anything.

 The king gave Newt a stare, rivalling Duke Longwood in surprise and disgust.

“Do you need anything, your royal highness’?”

“No. We don't.” The king rudely said. “Of you go servant.”

“Yes your highness.” Newt gave a bow with a straight face, to hide the unwillingness to cower in fear and act as if everything was okay.

That was beyond embarrassment, but he had got a good look of the prince, so he was decently pleased with himself. (And vice versa)  
   
His hair was relatively the same length, eyes like a warm hearth and honeycomb. He was 16 year old acting the princely duties of a 18 year old. Newt noticed Thomas looked like he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, yet his eyes wandered everywhere, seeking the teenage freedom he wanted.  
  
He is quite attractive. Newt will admitted to himself, but Ava has specifically told him not to talk to him or the king unless Ava was there, and it wasn't like Prince Thomas was paying attention to a cross-dressing servant when he was to be wed to Teresa or Brenda.

* * *

 

Ava, on the other hand watched the cross dressing boy go, frowning. She turned back to the royals and the Duke and continued the conversation, her smile masking her displeasure of the eye contact Thomas made with _it_ , but her eyes failing to regain the false warmth.


	2. Dinner and Hushed Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm sorry…What's your name?'', I ask.
> 
> ''My name is Newt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically when Newt and Thomas meet.
> 
> ALSO THERE ARE REFERENCES AND META JOKES IN THIS CHAPTER. SPOT THEM ALL!
> 
> XD

**~Thomas's POV~**

  
My father, Stephen, was talking to the Wintertons about some marriage proposal if the ball, in the following week, would fail to give me a betrothed. I listen to this while drinking some strange herbal tea from the other side of the world.

Mrs. Winterton explained that Teresa was intended to marry me, not Brenda as my father imagined.

They both looked like nice girls, but they were not what I was after.

 

“I didn't expect my son to marry a-”

 

“Marry a what?” Winterton says, “Teresa and Brenda are both perfect girls, but I find Teresa to be a better match. They share similar qualities.”

 

“Don't presume that I'm going to promise my son to you. There is a formal ball, but,”

 

“Marrying Thomas to our family is beneficial to both families.” Ava smiles curtly.

 

I hear soft footsteps coming from the stairs, I look up and see a golden haired boy of my age wearing a corset and a skirt, fishnet attached to a garter belt, black heels, and a black headband. Newt, I recall from our last visit during hunting season a few years back. 

Oh god. I remember not being able to keep my eyes off his skirt and cheeky smacking his bottom, when Teresa said that it was the boy's fault for wearing a improper and questionable uniform.

Still, it is strange seeing the boy dress like a girl. He walks over to us and awkwardly asks,

  
  
''Do you need anything?'', the English accent clearly showed he was from England.

 

His ward/stepmother says 'no' and he nods his head and walks away. He looks like he is going to his room.

 

“Why is he still wearing those…” my father says.

 

“The poor boy was very traumatised from his parents death, especially his father's. He is my ward and I need to take care of him.” Ava monologues, as if reciting a line from a script or a book.

 

“So he's a bit?” My father says twirling his fingers around his ear.

 

Ava nods. “He just wears those clothes to try and make himself stand out.”

 

 _Bullshit_ .

  
  
''I am very sorry, but may I be excused, my lady?'', I ask wanting to see the fair-haired boy again.

  
  
''Yes, you may be excused.'' Mrs. Winterton says.

 

I set my teacup down and go towards where I thought I saw the blonde, once I am out of their sight, I find a mirror and see if my clothes are fine. I adjust the sash around my shoulder going to my left side, I see my arms are almost straining against the under shirt from training.

I go and look for the boys room, remembering the halls from staying here when I was younger and the room the boy stayed in since he was down the hall from mine. I find him walking across the hall, head down.

 

"Hey," I said, stopping the boy. He does not respond.

 

I grab his chin to hold his head up.

  
  
''I need to talk to you alone. Now'', He makes a small noise at what I say.

 

I must ask him for his name. 

I pull him in the hallway and wrap my right arm around his waist. I lead him down to where the horses and are kept. As I walk inside the stables and I ask the golden haired boy to shut the pen, I look at him from behind, the garter belt is showing from behind and his outfit does not hide anything.

I admit his body looks good, but keep those thoughts away from me. Poor boy’s probably got much worse to deal with. My father thinks he is mentally troubled, but I think not. Looks can be deceiving.

He turns around and still doesn't look at me, his head his hung low.

  
   
"You Grace what do you require?” Newt cowered, under Thomas's glance.

  
  
''Look at me'', I ask. He raises his head up and his dark brown eyes meet his mine, I brush away of piece of hair his eyes earning a blush from the delicate blonde.

  
  
''I remember seeing you a few years ago and you were wearing the same thing. Why?'', I ask.

 

I'm not saying he's ugly, he looks beautiful even though he is dressed like a girl. He’d look better just as a normal boy. My father doesn't know I'm attracted to men; I'm supposed to like women, even though the sight of one naked makes me sick.

  
  
''My step-mother forces me to when we have a guest, your grace.''

 

Of course she did, the boy was the true heir to the manor, if he had any courage he could have taken back what was his.

  
  
"She thought so. She's a bit manipulative, planning to marry me off to her child.”

 

"Climbing the ladder of chaos, your grace." Newt says, which I smirk at, as it reminds me of Uncle Janson.

 

"Does she make you dress like this when there are no guests?"

  
  
I hear the boy mutter, "No, but she is worse when there aren't."

 

“Oh. Apologies.”

 

“My real parents once owned this manor, your grace.” He looks around. “They died.”

 

_I know._

 

The Wintertons had one family line left, Newt’s father, but his wife died and he dies a few years later and his second wife takes over everything. I don't know the details, but I should ask…

 

“I'm sorry…What's your name?'', I ask.

  
   
''My name is Newt.'', So his name is Newt, what a strange name.

  
  
''My name is Thomas.'', I say. “I've met you once or twice, but…”

 

“Yes you have, I talk when I am told to, Prince Thomas” He says, looking down..

 

The clock in the hall rung, signalling the time for dinner.

 

“I want to talk to you more.” I say, I guess I'll talk to him after dinner. “Where will you be?”

 

“From here, my room is the one on the far side of the manor, your grace. We can talk there.” Newt points at the end of the manor, where there was a small opening instead if elegant windows like the others. "If you wish."

 

He unlocks the door and before I walk out, I give him a quick hug, which he surprised at and I went back to where my father and his stepmother was.

* * *

  
   
I sit down at the table and wait for the chef to bring in the food. Newt comes out with a tea kettle and pours out the liquid and goes back in the kitchen. The chef, Fry carries a food on silver plates and lays them down.

Roasted duck with duck eggs, potatoes and boiled vegetables. That or a huge boar, my father's favourite. A nearly eaten sculpture made of sugar that once resembled a castle is taken away.

The Wintertons were one of the most powerful families in our land, and they like to show their wealth.

I quickly finish the meal and excuse myself for bed. I walk up to Newt's room and open the door, but he wasn't inside. So I close the door and sit on the bed.

I see a note resting on the bed,

 

**'Thomas, if I am not in my room when you get here, just stay here and wait.'**

 

I set the note down and stand up.

Looking around and see the bed is small and that the closet only has a few outfits. I look at the items on dresser; there is a drawing of him and his father when he was a child, painted in color. And a drawing of me on parchment, along with other quick sketches of flowers, animals and places. I wonder why he has it.

The door opens and Newt comes in, I look at him and smile, feeling guilty I was looking through his stuff, but also wondering.

  
  
''Why do you drawing of me in your room?'', I ask. His eyes widen in shock.

  
  
''I-uh..your grace, erm'', he struggles to find words. I walk closer to him, my heart beating faster.

 

“People draw things that make them happy, right?” I put down the drawings and walks towards Newt and closes the door behind him.

  
  
''Do you like me?'', I say, he takes his time, but nods his head and doesn't look at me. I see the puffy sleeve on his arm is slipping, so I slide it down more on both arms, he gasps at it tries to move away, but I grab his waist.

  
  
''So you like me and I don't want you to leave just yet. It is your room, anyway.'' I chuckle. “We could…”

 

"Your Grace, I-mmhhh-"

 

I make my move and softly kiss his lips, feeling a spark ignite inside me and I kiss him harder. I back him up against the wall and grind my hips on his earning a moan. I grab his hair and yank his head to the side and suck on his collar bones, I suck and bite while Newt moans. I pull back and see that his lips are red and the hickey is forming.

I get close to removing his clothes, managing to remove his stupid skirt and garter belt, but not managing to remove his undergarments as he pushes me away.

 

''I should go back now. The dinner table will probably need cleaning.” He mutters.

 

I scoff. “My father would have licked all the plates clean. He loves food.”

 

Newt smiles and it makes the butterflies in my chest flutter.

 

“But I wish to see you again, and I wish you could smile more, it suits you.” I gently brush my hand over his cheek.

 

My clothes are uneven, my sash fallen off and my hair sticking out, straying from its forced neatness. Newt blushes.

 

“I'll try.”

  
  
''Also, I'm having a ball to find me someone to marry, and I don't want it to be your sisters or some ill tempered princess.” I manage to nibble his ear and slap his ass before whispering, “You better be there.'' in his ear.

 

The blond boy just nods, blushing and opens the door to lead me out. He picks up his clothes to slip on.

 

“Please don't put on those clothes, I enjoy the view that I have. Why don't you walk me to my bedroom?”

 

He nods, as my room for tonight is only a flight of stairs away.

 

He leads me up the stairs of the mansion while my hand rested on his bottom, rubbing it.

 

“My Prince, I don't think this is-”

 

“Hush now Newt, no-one will see us.” I say, smacking his fine behind. The boy squeaks. Adorable.

 

We arrive at where I am sleeping for tonight, I lock the door and continue kissing him, trying to strip his clothes so I could take him that night.

 

“Please, Prince Thomas, I must get to work cleaning the banquet hall shortly.” Newt pushes me away.

 

“Wait.” I ask. “I’ve felt you, it's only fair for me to return the favour.”

 

The blond boy blushes but, starts stripping me by removing my sash, undoing the belt and removing my tunic and leaving my in my undergarments.

 

“Your grace…” Newt says as he initiates the kiss, only a thin layer of clothing between us. I feel Newt’s hands explore my body, feeling the cleft of my ass and hands rubbing my back or ass.

 

When we pull away, he is all red, his lips are puffy again and he's smiling.

 

“Don't be embarrassed, Newt,” I then wink as he blushes, “What I'd do for some more time with you.” Slapping his bottom once more before letting him put his clothes back on and letting him do his service.

 

While he was doing that, I marvel at the pale skin showing, he turns around to get the clothes on and give a quick slap. He gets dressed and I give him a quick peck on the lips before I go.

 

I dress in my night clothes and soon fall asleep, my mind full of the blond boy’s body, how it would look better next to mine in my own royal bed.

 


	3. Minho Incoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you know that fairies like eating come?” Minho says, “Random fact.
> 
> He reaches my dick and takes all of the come off, slowly sucking me off, knowing that I was still leaking out come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORN PORN PORN
> 
> THE SMUTT WRITER HAS RISEN AGAIN (Guess who it is!) XD

**~Newt POV~**

 

I wake up in the middle of the night, the moonlight strong and nearly as bright as the sun. A figure sits near me.

On a stool near by sits a boy near my age, with caramel skin and black hair and black eyes. His arms are muscular and he carries a stick that look to be handcrafted, as it was no ordinary branch. He wears strange clothes, but has no shoes.

And he was looking at me.

More like staring. I was asleep, naked, and his eyes were attached to my naked self.

 

“Who are you?” I say, covering myself.

 

“Opps. Your naked. I shouldn't be looking.” This person says, he waves his stick and the singing stops.

 

He's still looking. I am probably red with embarrassment. 

Where are my covers?

 

“What the hell-” I ask, covering my prick.

 

The person deadpans and looks at me.

 

“Don't you know who I am? Have the writers mentioned me at all? Not even in the synopsis?”

 

“Who are-” I am truly lost for words, but this person seems familiar.

 

“Are you my fairy godmother?”

 

He gives me a strange look. “Fuck no. I'm not your fairy-whatever! I'm Minho! The Faerie!” he waves his arms around.

 

“What is your business with me? Where are my blankets?” I ask, looking around the room for a weapon if he was here to harm me. An old wives tale said a shard of glass could kill a fairy.

 

“Mirror glass does not kill me.” He says, sitting on my bed and scooting towards me. Put my curl myself into a ball to stop him from seeing my dick.

 

“What?” Did he just read my mind?

 

“I know about your stuff with Thomas as well, because I read your mind.”

 

“How?”

 

“I'm a Faerie.” He waves his wand. Nothing happens for a second, but I suddenly feel strange.

 

“I want to get you two together before the repeat of page 250 happens. Although there are no zombies around...”

 

_What is he on about?_

 

“Page what?”

 

“Doesn't matter, you and Thomas, Thomas and you!”

 

“Do you mean Prince Thomas?” As I say that, the fairy looks at me like I didn't understand what he just said.

 

“Yes. I want you to be fucked into oblivion by him, as I watch-”

 

“What did you say?” I splutter hiding my face between my hands. “Where are my clothes?”

 

“I said your hair looks nice.” The fairy says, “And I'll get to why you don't have clothes on.”

''Newt, you know the King wants Thomas to Marry a woman or a man right?'' Minho grins as he checks out my ass, I try and move away from him, but there is a queer force stopping me from moving.

 

_What does he mean 'Or a man’?_

 

“Thomas can marry whoever he wants. But they must have land and a title and be able to produce an heir.” Minho looks at me, “I can give you land and titles. I can also give you the ability-”

 

 _At a cost, Newt! You can't trust fairies!_ I thought.

 

“Yes. There is a cost, but it's a relatively small one, if you compare it to having your soul taken from you ten years later like that yellow eyes cunt from the demon department.”

 

I still don't know why I don't have my clothes.

 

“Are you willing?” The fairy says, “I can give you as many wishes as you want, but you have a deadline, which is in a week.”

 

The fairy grins, as I think about it. If what he said was true, and it was reasonable enough to think was true, I would need two wishes. That's all.

 

“No, my dear Newt, you will need four wishes.”

 

“What if I don't even go along with your offer?” Newt says.

 

“I promise I won't do anything if you say no. However, you will never have the chance to marry or see Thomas again if you decline, he will be just too busy.”

 

I think for a few moments. Thomas was my only way out of being my stepmother's slave for the rest of my life. He could be my saviour.

 

“Fine. I accept.”

 

Minho nods. “Good. Now I can tell you why you don't have any clothes on.”

 

He waves his wand and my body starts to feel light, the ball I made to stop him from looking at me unraveling, soon I am lying on my back, with my legs open and my hands on my dick. The fairy shuffes a but to make space for my legs. 

Minho puts his wand on the bed and says, “If you agree to those terms, an easy way to be granted you wishes is through sex.”

 

_Is he..._

 

He leans down and whispers to Newt, “And no. I'm not going to have sex with you. Yet.” He rakes his hand over my body, which was refusing to move.

 

I feel my face heating up in embarrassment. Did I just do something terrible? Minho at my body, his fingers hovering over my skin, grinning. 

Minho stops staring at my body and waves his wand, making my hand move away from cupping my dick and starting to stroke it.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Minho looks mischievous, as I get hard for this complete stranger. He walks toward me and says, ''The King knows Thomas is a sword swallower and will let a man or woman marry him.'' Minho looks at me again, forced by his magic to stroke my own cock. How was he doing this and why?

 

“I know what you need to have to marry Thomas and impress the king. Stroke faster.” My hand moves faster and I begin to moan a little. My hand has never been that fast or tight. The other hand is firmly massaging my balls, which I couldn't stop either.

 

I try to not to moan, but I can't help myself, and end up biting my lip. My dick feels really good, my hands sound things I never thought they could do. It was so tight.

 

“You need inheritance. I could make you a lord from a faraway place, but that is too much magic, I can figure out something. Slow down.”

 

I let out a huge groan, as I was just about to cum when the fairy said that.

 

_Why is he doing this?_

 

“The king, as much as he wants to marry Thomas to whoever he is happy with, needs an heir. So I think that a hier is also necessary. Fastest."

 

I moan as my hand strokes his dick in a god-like pace. Precome pools in my belly as I stroke faster. I don't know if I'm embarrassed or aroused, trying to hold back the moans, but goddammit it feels good.

 

“Here.” Minho says, passing in a hard object bigger than my dick, probably magical created by him. It's black and it's long and I felt like Minho wants it in my ass.

 

“In your ass. Now.”

 

My hand doesn't argue and reaches for the item, my other hand still working to give me so much pleasure. My hand rubs the object on my belly, coating it with the precome that drips down from my dick and pushes on my hole, my legs widening even more to accommodate the item.

 

“The third wish is to get to the ball, right?” I manage to get out, before losing it, my ass goes slack as the object is pushed in, inch by inch, my dick red and aching to come.

 

“Oh god! Oh!” I moan, the object big, filling my ass and my hand slowly stroking my dick.

 

“Don't talk. I'm talking.” I can't say anything because I feel really good, the sensation churning inside me and threatening to spill, “Yes, you are right, though.” He grins.

 

“I ended to make you do this so that I could get as much come out of you.” Minho waves his wand and my hands stop working, the magic escaping and my body back under my control.

 

I groan as I realise that I was about to come again, before he stopped. I grab my dick and give it slow strokes. But unable to come.

 

“And I get to see the body every boy you’ve ever met you is thinking about.” Minho rakes his hand over my body as I naturally blush.

 

And there it is. I am confused again.

 

“Don't act confused, I know that every boy who's ever met you wants a piece of your ass for themselves. I can read minds, Newtie-pie.”

 

“No. I assure you, every boy that you have met wants to fuck you. Must be some sort of magic laid by my bosses.”

 

I furrow my eyebrows, my hands still pleasuring my dick, but it was staying hard and I could not come, I felt a want for release. I needed it, or my dick would probably stay hard for all time.

 

“Hey! I’m just a fairy, but I don't decide who wants to fuck you!”

 

_So you also want a piece of my ass?_

 

I wanted to say, but I was a moaning mess, my hole stretching out to fit the dick shaped item so easily it felt like it had always been there.

 

“No. I'm a fucking fairy. I just need your come for your wishes, you ungrateful person.” He deadpans. “But what if I do?”

 

He shrugs and gives my thigh a slap.

 

“Come on. Continue doing what I was doing to you.”

 

“My hands…” I avoid eye contact. This is so awkward now I'm not in the moment to pleasure.

 

“Fine.” Minho waves his wand again and my hands with again, the new energy pumping my iron and pushing and out the object in an agonisingly slow pace in my ass.

 

At first, I tried not to moan, but Minho quicken ups the pace and I moan as the sence of pleasure washes over me again.

 

“Please, please let me come!” I beg, moaning and biting my lip as I feel that my limit. It feels so good.

 

“Wait!” Minho says, “To have these wishes granted, you need to do-”

 

I moan loudly and say “Quicker!” and my hand rubs my dick so fast it hurts.

 

“You have to have sex with people to get these wishes.”

 

“What?” I splutter. Sex? People? My people skills were not that good, so asking me to seduce someone was like asking for a arrow in my face.

 

“To get those wishes you have to fuck a person and collect their seed.”

 

I moan even more. I can't take this anymore. He's also asked me the impossible.

 

“Please, I don't know how…”

 

“You’ll figure it out. It's not a problem. The problem is that the people you fuck will remember, so you need to fuck another person for forgetfulness, because Thomas doesn't need to know you had to screw four people to get him.”

 

“So this is my only way?” I moan and moan, but nothing is coming out of my dick except for precome. Lots of it.

 

“Yes.”

 

“But to make the magic permanent, you need to have sex with-”

 

“Who?”

 

“Me.”

 

I moan. I come. Finally. The seed splashes everywhere on my body and I am on a pleasure like no other. My body feels amazing and my hands are limp and rested from the intensity. The object inside of me slips out of my ass, causing me to moan again.

 

“You also have a week to finish it, as next week is when the ball will take place.” Minho looks at my come, smearing his finger with it and dumping it in a glass vial no bigger than his palm, closing the lid.

 

“I need the come of others listed on the vial. Then I will grant your wishes.”

 

Minho then looks at me and smiles. “You've got so much come on your face.”

 

He looks down and gets down in his knees to lick the come off me, swallowing it and grinning.

 

“Do you know that fairies like eating come?” Minho says, “Random fact."

 

And all I can do is moan, my arms and legs exhausted.

He reaches my dick and takes all of the come off, slowly sucking me off, knowing that I was still leaking out come. My dick starts to get hard again, but Minho quickly finishes it, by waving his wand and making me cum again. I moan in pleasure as he repeats this motion several times over, each time licking less and less come until I came dry and high. By this time, I cant feel my legs and I am begging for him to stop.

 

"Please..."

 

He doesn't stop, keeping on making me orgasm and see stars. When he separates his mouth from my dick, come dribbles out of his mouth, which he licks off, making my red cock, using his hands to pump it. I keep on moaning for him to stop.

 

"Remember Newtie-pie. Four men to fuck. Then me. Then you get your wishes. Thank you for the show." He smiles.

 

I gave a final moan before passing out.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes to see his dad and something's happened to Newt....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to make up for the weird updates ya'll get. Not so much porn.
> 
> BUT WHATS THIS?
> 
> WHATS THAT? 
> 
> ITS ANOTHER CHAPTER...
> 
> WITH PORN!

*Pine Nut Candies are real, Google them.

 

**Nonagenarian= A person in their 90’s

  
  


Thomas is never the best at waking up in the break of dawn. He spends his nights reading about the known world instead of sleeping, Duke Alby once called him 'The Red Prince' after he had managed to take no rest for a whole seven days. His eyes were red, hence the name.

 

But he slept soundly last night, as soon as the boy named Newt removed his clothes and…

 

Thomas blushes. Shame they didn't do more.

 

Still, the prince woke up late, per usual, but in a joyful mood, spending some time looking at the ceiling, wondering what Newt is currently doing.

 

Then there's the knock on the door.

 

“The king wants to see you, your Grace.” A curt British voice said.

 

The prince sighs.

 

The butler leads him to the king's guest chambers, which must be the biggest room in the manor, with a bed so wide that the brunet thought it could have been for three persons. The butler opens the door and gives a bow. Then he swiftly leaves.

 

Thomas adjusts his posture and the quickly thrown on clothes he wore.

 

“Ah! Thomas, my son!” He half heartedly grumbles, looking at the records of the treasury and taxes. His father may have moved passed the body of his prime, but he still does his duties, even if he is greasing the official papers with the Pine Nut Candies* he munches on.

 

“Yes, father?” the prince says, straightening his posture and raising his chin up.

 

“Who would you want to marry from the two ladies?” The King shuffles up from his relaxed position from the bed and looks at his son. “I am wondering.”

 

His father is becoming more and more grey and appears to be more of a nonagenarian** than man only a decade past his prime.

 

“I don't know father. Is it not your decision?” the brunet walks over to the bed, sitting on the side of it as his father continues.

 

“It is, but I would like to hear what you think, first.” The older man glances at his taxes again. “They are both fine suitors, however, I would like to state that I favour Brenda over the other girl. She is smart, she is witty and she has decent honkers. But her sis-”

 

The king sounds very impressed and growls like a dog. 

 

“Father!”

 

King Stephen merely laughs, his smile from one ear to ear. The prince rolls his eyes.

 

“But honestly, what do you wish for my son?” The older man says, the smile gone and a serious demeanor replacing it.

 

“In my opinion, I would not like to marry them.” The brunette is sure this would anger his father, but instead, the king sighs.

 

“At least we have the ball as a way of finding your match.” The king looks at his papers, grabbing his food and shoving a chunky piece down his throat.

 

“You are dismissed.”

 

“Yes father.” Thomas gives a curt nod and leaves the room, opening the door. 

 

Right in front of the door, definitely eavesdropping on the conversation he and his father just had, are none other than Brenda and Teresa.

 

They’re wearing guilty faces, with a green flowery dress for Teresa and a sea blue dress of Brenda. The sisters faces are also caked in layers of makeup and beauty products, making them look terrible and desperate.

 

Thomas is leaving the next morning.

 

“Good morning, My Prince!” The both say. Thomas looked around to see the king smirking in his bed as the girls close the doors.

 

“Yes, Teresa, Brenda?” He smiles curtly, ignoring the fact that both of the girls had devious smirks and are so close to his they could have been mistaken for hounds sniffing their prey’s scent.

 

“Come with us.” Brenda say, holding, more like choking Thomas’ wrist and forcefully dragging him to a room, which he guesses is one of the sisters rooms. 

 

Teresa, on the other hand, is using her not-so-innocent hands to undo the buttons of Thomas clothes. Just with one hand she had managed to undo the belt and buttons of his tunic, along with the undergarments underneath.

 

“Teresa?” The male asks.

 

“Excuse my hand,” Teresa says, giggling. “It got lost.”

 

“Did it now sister?” Brenda asks. Thomas feels uncomfortable.

 

The sisters giggle. “We can't let the dear prince go without a goodbye present can't we?”

 

Brenda slips her hand down the material of the prince’s trousers and grabs the soft member. Teresa grabs his hand and ties to put it on her breasts, but Thomas moves away from them both.

 

“Excuse me, my ladies.” The prince buttoned his tunic as another off non existent creases. “But I am going to go find Newt.” 

 

The last sentence is able to freeze both the girls, as they looks shocked, Brenda having a hint of rage.

 

He briskly walks to Newt’s quarters.

 

His face is hot and heavy. His member twitching from the groping Brenda gave him. Thier last plan of action is to seduce him into a warm bed with four holes to enter. But Thomas is not like other men.

 

His mind is only on one person. Newt. He wants to know the boy better. There was an aura of mystery surrounding the boy. 

  
Thomas looked back to make sure the girls are not following him whilst flashing their tits.

 

He finds Newt's room, remembering what the blond said last night and entered the room. 

 

The room is the same as last night, a bit dirty, but is still cozy and warm. He looks out the window to see if Newt is tending the roses or something like that.

 

There are no hung on the wall, like the other room, only a pile of drawings of Newt's father and some of those quickly drawn sketches of Thomas. 

 

One thing stood out to Thomas, is a brown leather bound book. The object was on Newt’s small bed, half hidden under a thin blanket.   
  
Thomas grabs it and sat down on the bed, flipping through the pages.

 

Some of the contents were drawings, other's writing.

 

A record of his life.

 

It's not considerate to read someone's diary, but Thomas thought that if he only took a peek…   
  
**12/3/78**

**It has been two months since my father passed away. Ava took over the manor and money. She's a very nice lady, but I do not like her daughters. They seem uptight and demand everything.**

 

**1/3/79**

**I met Thomas for the first time. He's a cheerful boy. We played in the garden.**

 

Wait. Newt was the boy he was playing in the garden with? The Newt he knew at that age was a free soul, running around

 

He flips to another page.

 

**3/13/79**

**Ava has been asking me to call her ma’am and treats me like a servant. My step sisters have shown their ugly side, squabbling over the food I evenly gave them.**

 

Thomas flips to the middle of the record, but most of the pages are ripped apart. Some of the pages that were not are smudged and some words were crossed out.

 

**2/20/82**

**Ma’am orders me to wear these clothes to impress the guests. There were not impressed today. The prince was giving me stares and the girls made-**

 

The rest of the words are scribbled out, but the prince could figure out a few words.

 

**‘Made me touch myself to make them happy’**

 

_ What in the seven hells? _ ****  
  


**8/25/83**

**The handsome Prince Thomas has arrived again. Ma’am still commands me to wear my assigned clothes. He looks good.**   
  
"Tommy? Are you in there?"

 

Newt’s voice alerts him to put away the other’s book of secrets away. Thomas carefully placed the item under the covers of Newt’s bed, just like when he first saw it. He then sits on the edge of the bed, fiddling his hands.

 

The door creaks open, Newt slipping through and closing it. 

 

Thomas gives blond boy a smile. He turns red and awkwardly smiles back.

 

“So…” the prince says, looking down at his hands.

 

“You found me.”

 

Thomas looks up, only to see Newt’s face and then their lips were together.

 

Oh god. Thomas misses this. He's going to miss this when he goes back.

 

Newt's lips were soft and warm, fitting with Thomas's perfectly. They were strangely  **_salty_ ** and tasted like apples. Newt was more aggressive, pushing the prince into his bed and grinding his unfortunately clothed ass on the brunette's already tenting crotch.

 

“You are something.” Thomas says in between the kisses, his fingers in Newt’s golden hair. “I’m already hard.”

 

The brunet keeps his lips on Newt as he flips them over. The smaller boy accidently bites Thomas’s lips in surprise and opens his legs to accommodate the latter.

 

“Same here.” Newt whispers, the two breaking the kiss to regain control of their breaths, but still kept their hands on each other. Thomas cheeky squeezes Newt’s ass. Newt helps in surprise.

 

"Missed you." Newt says softly. Thomas grabbed the boy's hand and held it with his own.   
  
“Same here." The brunette prince says in response, getting up and looking at Newt on the bed, his face flustered and sweaty.

 

“What were you doing?” Thomas says. “You look like you’ve been doing some hard work.”

 

Newt blushes. “I was running some errands, your Grace.”

 

Thomas groans. “I hate the sucking title, but every time you say it…”

 

“Should I stop calling you it?” Newt asks, looking slightly confused, which was a  _ really hot _ look for Newt.

 

“No! Don't. Just call me Thomas unless it gets you into trouble.” 

 

“Shall I call you your Grace then I’m doing this?” Newt blushes, unlinking his hand and puts it on top of the brunet’s crotch.

 

Thomas gives a moan of approval and nearly passes out when Newt slips a hand underneath the fabric of his clothing.

 

“Newt…” Thomas was wondering what happened to the boy who would blush and not say anything. “I need to tell you something.”

 

“What is it, Thomas?” Newt says, red faced, his hands snaking out of Thomas's trousers.

 

“My mother is expecting to have another child the following day.” Thomas lays down on the bed, wrapping his hand under Newt’s waist, his head on the latter's and the latter’s he'd on his shoulder.

 

“I’ll have to go. Father made me choose who I wanted to marry today. But I didn't choose Brenda or Teresa.” He smiles and holds Newt's hand wish his free one.

 

“If the child is a boy I can abdicate the crown.” the crown prince looks pleased with himself as he rubs circles in Newt’s palms. “Which means I can be with you.”

 

“And that is good?” Newt says, he in turn rubbing circles in Thomas’ hands “I'm a person with a dark past and I have no land.”

 

Thomas presses kisses on top of Newt's head. “I don't care about any of that. If I have to, I would start a war to win you.”

 

Newt smiles, but looks uneasy. “It's not that simple. My stepmother…”

 

“I don't know what she's done to you.” The brunet’s grip tightens around Newt’s waist and hand. Thomas may have peeked into Newt’s diary, but he does not know the extent of Ava Wintertons wicked-ness.

 

“But I'm royalty. I'll get you back your family home if it makes you happy.”

 

Newt smiles and looks through the opening to the outside. “And we could live here.” 

 

“Yes, we could.”

  
Unfortunately for both of them the bell rings, signalling the time for lunch. Thomas guesses Newt has some more of his errands to run. So he looks at Newt walk off, maybe the last time he may see him. 


	5. The Stableboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PORN PEOPLE.
> 
> SO MUCH PORN.
> 
> SO MUCH PORN BEFORE DONALD TRUMP BANS THE GAYS PORNS

At first, Newt wasn't sure if he had just woken up from a bad dream or something had happened, but he was confused beyond words.

 

A person with the power to make him touch himself had told him that he had to have sex with four men so that he could get to the ball with the prince.  Said person also sucked his cock dry, licking all the cum off it. Repeatedly.

 

He looks around his room. It smells like musk mixed with the cool breeze currently taking the musk away. Something did happen. 

 

The he feels an hard object underneath him, something that is making his back ache from sleeping on it. He sits up and looks at the object.

 

It's a small glass vial with a white stain inside it. A cork closes the vial. Underneath it is a piece of parchment with scruffy handwriting, which Newt picked up along with the vial.

 

He wasn't good at decoding a few words, but he made out a few of the words that were on it:

 

  * The Stableboy



 

Those are jobs that people in the town and manor did. The first part was clear. The fairy or whatever was real and that it might be his only chance to go to the ball. Newt knows Thomas is leaving the next morning. 

He has already made a deal with the fairy and so there must have been a repercussion to not act in his half of the deal.

 

He has already made his choice, and so there was no going back. If he truly wanted Thomas, he must be willing to do things. Things that he would not be proud of. The blond thinks reasons to excuse him from sleeping with other men. It was not a crime but the blond is more worried that he will feel guilty for sleeping with other people when he just wants Thomas. He is already feeling a guilt now.

 

But Thomas has slept with other people, right? And they are not even together, they just had an making out session.

 

He has more questions with no answer. How was he supposed to seduce four different men? How does he know who he needs to sleep with? The titles of stableboy and blacksmith were ambiguous, as many had these jobs, and Newt was sure he had to sleep with only four men.

 

However, his thoughts are interrupted by a bell, calling for Newt to set up the tables and help in the kitchens, he won't have time to figure what the fairy’s cryptic message means, but he will think of a way to make some time.

 

He slides out of his bed and slips on his normal clothes. For the worse or the better his stepmother had told a servant to tell him to avoid the king and prince. On one side he rarely sees the prince, but he gets to relax as he isn't wearing a woman's dress and under the judgemental eyes of a powerful (and rather large) man.

 

Newt shoves the vial and the fairy’s list into a pocket, then opening the creaky door that led him back to his life as a servant of his own house.

 

~~~~

 

Fortunately, he doesn't have to do much work, as his stepmother tasked him to work in the kitchens and let the butler and maids do the work.

 

He is also relieved that he does not have to do all of the work like he usually does. Newt’s stepmother never has that many servants in when there is not guests. She definitely likes seeing Newt labor while they create more chaos for him, but, she had to put these people to work to create the façade that the Wintertons still had mountains of money like they did before Newt’s parents died and half of their wealth mysteriously disappeared.

 

The blond boy is currently working in the kitchens, drying the food plates, while the cook was yelling out instructions to everyone.

 

Rachael is one of the people who are occasionally hired to cook the food and usually worked in the tavens near the manor. She’s a nice, but usually stern lady Her red hair is tied with a bow, her clothes stained with flour and other cooking ingredients from making food for the king that would never stop eating.

 

“You pig shitters better not be stalling about! My fucking head will not be going on a spike on the King’s castle! It will be yours!” Newt admits the woman’s bravado.

The lady approaches him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Newt, dear, would you get Jeffrey and tell him his food is ready. And you are also relieved from your duties. Edith will take over. He’s at the stables, by the way.”

 

She glances at him before turning around, yelling at a cook for putting an incorrect amount of yeast in the bread, which looked more like a pancake than anything.

 

\--------

 

Newt speed walks at a speedy pace over to the place where the boy is. Highly unlikely, as the child is an adventurous one and so Newt would have to find him in the fields climbing a tree or doing whatever a normal child does. His legs are already tired from standing still and drying an endless flow of plates, licked clean by the kings constant let for food.

 

The stable is cozy, a optimist would say, buy it's small compared to most; still bigger than the barn that he had first kissed Thomas. Its wooden structure was aging, creeping and past its prime. There are twelve stalls on the left, whilst there are ten on the left, where the other door to the woods are. The Wintertons only had no horses, as the ladies of the house did not like riding. They used to have one called Snow, a medium sized steed with almost brilliant white fur, which Newt would see ploughing Mr Smith’s field every time he went to the village on an errand.

 

However, there is also the addition of horses from the Kingsguard-fifteen fine horses which were all brown. In the far left corner are the two royal horses of the King and Thomas. Greatsteed and Blackbane. Blackbane’s stall is empty, however.

 

“Jeffrey?” Newt calls out, walking around the stable, looking out on the field. It there he sees a man riding a elegant horse, blond hair and a well built physique.

 

The blond hears the 'neigh’ of the horse, as it trots in with two people on it. One is Lewis and the other’s Aris. 

 

Aris is a lot more older than Newt, being in the late twenties. Still, he is about the same height as the blond boy. The mans hair was a light blond color, yet dirty with it unwashed and muddy. His clothes follow the same trend, possibly not being washed for a few months. However, he still manages to attract the ladies, because he’s just so handsome. And the man was definitely not the person Newt had lusted for when he was younger, dreaming about Aris letting him choke on that big meaty-

 

Newt mentally slaps himself. He does not need an erection, especially when a fairy was drowning in your cum at the early hours.

 

The blond then notices Aris has a giddy ginger haired boy between him and the horse's neck, who looks very happy with himself. The man smiles at the small child, then Newt. “Speak of the devils,” He points at the other. “I think you better go to your mother, Jeff. I’m guessing she wants you for dinner.”

 

The kid tries to jump off the horse, but Aris hops off first and lets the child use him as a footstep to climb down and bump into Newt.

 

“But I want to stay here with Aris!” He whines. Running back to him, the child wraps his arms around the man’s leg.

 

“Kid, I would like that too, but you need to eat.” Aris laughs and picks the boy up with him clinging on his leg. “Go. In sure Rachel is worried about you. I've already broken the rules by riding on the prince’s steed for your enjoyment.”

 

Aris happened to be known by everyone, doing jobs here and there. Being a stable boy was his first job, working for Newt’s father in exchange that Aris could use Snow for farming in their family’s field. When Aris was 14 and has enough money from all his jobs, he had brought 

 

“Hey, help me put Blackbane back!” Aris shouts, as he lures it back into its stall with a slightly dirty carrot.

 

Newt nods, holdings Blackbane's reigns as he slowly maneuvers it back into its place. “There you go, Blackbane.” He says calmly.

 

However, the horse neighs in annoyance, as it takes a bite out of the carrot and immediately spits it out. This causes Newt to fall into Aris, who groans as extra weight is piled on him.

 

Blackbane stomps it's hooves on the ground, narrowly missing Newt’s feet, who grabbed Aris's hands to move himself, grinding the man. The light blond yells at the horse, 

 

“Yes your highness, I'll wash the carrot next time!”

 

It's strange how Aris has not pushed Newt off. He is met with another surprise. He's sitting on Aris very erect and hard dick. He can feel the thing twitch and the lighter blond give a small moan.

 

“Excuse me.” Newt begins, standing up and speed walking out of the stall, away from Blackbane, but mainly Aris and his rock hard shaft.

 

“Wait!” Aris says, quickly getting up and walking over to Newt, how looks around. “Wait.” He says again, quickly closing the stall and puts his hand on Newt's shoulder.

 

“Sorry about that…” The man blushes and scratches his neck, his muscles flexing. Which Newt though was absolutely sexy. “I didn't mean for-I just don't know why I'm like this today.”

 

“What do you mean?” The blond asks, wondering what this could be about.

 

“It's nothing.” Aris blushes again, hiding his face in his hands. “I swear.”

 

“No, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't be blushing.” the older man removes his hands.

 

“I’ve erm…Had this weird dream…” Aris’s voice diminished completely.

 

Holy shit.

 

Newt looks visibly shocked as he realizes what Aris us on about. 

 

_ THE STABLEBOY. _

 

Gods almighty, Minho wanted him to be analed by this man?

 

“Oh my gods, it's not like that!” Aris blurts out, stepping away from Newt. “What I mean is...erm…”

 

“I know.” The blond approaches the older man. “You've had a dream about a fairy, right?”

 

“How the hell-” the light blonde replies,

 

“Did he do anything...orgasmic?” Newt asks, cringing at his own words.

 

“As a matter of fact, yes…but-” Newt moved closer and took hold of Aris's clothed shaft. “What the...” the other blond says, moaning when Newt gives it a squeeze.

 

“Come with me.” Newt dragged Aris by his dick into an empty stall, his heart is pounding and an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

 

“Tell me what happened.” Newt takes his hand off the older man and they both sit on large bales of hay.

 

“I was sleeping and the next thing I know, someone was sucking on my cock…” Aris looks at Newt. “This is not some sick joke, is it?” 

 

Newt frowns, cocking his eyebrow. “I'm not a person who will grab someone else's penis for a joke.”

 

“Good. Because he said to me I need to have sex with erm…”

 

“Me?” The unsettling feeling returns.

 

“Yes. Otherwise he threatened to come every single night to make me…” Aris blushes, the following mumbles inaudible.

 

“You don't need to explain. He did the same thing to me.”

 

Aris puts his head in his hands, shaking. Newt, what am I going to to do? I mean, I’ve never…Not even with a woman.”

 

Newt feels a wave of guilt, agreeing on terms to get his prince, but not realising what he was doing to others. Aris must have been disgusted with himself for wanting a boy much younger than him.

 

“Wait? Not even with a woman?”

 

Aris shakes his head. “I rarely talk to any. Work takes over my life.” 

 

**Hey, do you need help? This is dragging on.** A voice echoes in his head.

 

_ What the hell!  _ Newt thinks.  _ Minho? _

 

**Yes. The only one. Now go fuck him. It's the only way his desires will be controlled.**

 

_ But he doesn't want this! _

 

**Oh but he does. I just gave the thought steroids.**

 

_ What? _

 

“Newt?” Aris says, sending Newt back into reality. “Are you okay? You look pale. I'm sorry if-”

 

“Yeah.” The boy quickly mutters. “I'm fine.”

 

**I cannot plant feelings in anyone's minds. My powers are limited because of the plot.**

 

“Newt, what am I going to do?” The older man frowns, “Fuck! I can't fuck you, you’re too young! And male!”

 

“No. It's fine. That doesn't matter. I think we have to do what the fairy said.” The younger boy pauses. “Please fuck me!” Newt belts out, the dam of pent up lust for Aris bursting.

 

“I can't! It's wrong!” the dirty blonde's face glows a violent shade of red.

 

“He's a magical being who wants us to do something! If we don't do it now or slow it down, he might show his wrath.” Newt replies.

 

Aris looks pale, but the voice in his head is chuckling.

 

“Dear god…”

 

**Dammright, I was going to take a human body, kidnap him and fuck him raw, because that sexy piece of ass cannot escape my penis.**

 

Newt ignored what Minho said.  _ Shut up. I regret doing this-- _

 

 **He doesn't. He likes men, deep inside, but he likes women more. I have just given the feeling a push.** **Given a side of him not well known to shine.**

 

_ Will he ever return to normal if... _

 

**If you fuck him.**

 

_ So if I fuck him… _

 

**Everything will return to normal in a few days. Maybe.**

 

_ Maybe? _

 

**This hot piece off ass needs to have someone’s dick up his plums. Mine, preferably.**

 

_ “Enough! I understand! _ ” Newt says out loud. He hears Minho chuckle and then go silent.

 

“Understand?” Aris asks.

 

“I know what I've got to do.” Newt gives a weak smiles. He gets on his knees and approaches Aris’s clothed and still up erection. At first the older man backs away, but Newt gives him a firm smile and mumbles, “It’s okay.” 

 

Newt pulls his dirty trousers down to reveal the hard length below.

 

**Now it begins. Suck him off! Use your lips to cover your teeth! I'm going to teach you how to make this closest case want to moan your name to the world.**

 

_ I know what to do. I have seen other people do it.  _ Newt thinks, as he obeys the voice in his head. I'm _ not going crazy, I’m not going crazy. Minho is talking to me. Minho is talking to me. _

 

The blonde begins to inspect the hard length that was in front of him, around 7 inches in length, veins pumping blood into the organ, ready for a warm mouth, his. His face is hot and bothered. He has seen this before, but he has never actually done it before.

 

Newt looks up to see Aris in a state of shock, but also arousal.

 

“Please…Newt…” He says. “I need…”

 

Newt hesitates for a second, but then uses his tongue to lick the tip of Aris's head, tasting the already dripping precome. He can hear Aris's soft moans as he begins to put the head of his shaft in his mouth.

 

“Unff!” He moans in surprise as Newt quickly takes up his length.

 

“Newt!” Aris cries out loudly.

 

It fills his mouth, more than Newt expects, and can take. He pleasures the other by rubbing his tongue on bottom of the organ, causing shocks of sensational pleasure to spread through Aris's body, who moans loudly.

 

“I can't keep…Ughh!” Aris bucks his hips, hitting the back of Newt’s throat, making him gag. It caused both of them to moan, Newt's vibration spreading through Aris's body.

 

Newt doesn't know what he is doing, but feels like he is being guided by an invincible force, which is telling him to do this with his tongue, and do this with his lips.

 

The older man starts to support himself on his forearm and slowly, starts thrusting in and out of Newt’s wet, warm mouth. He then pulls his erection out, Newt's hands immediately grabbing the shaft to guide it back into his mouth.

 

“Wait.” Aris says, moaning as Newt gives his cock a slow stroke. “I want to do something to you.” 

 

**This is it Newt! You have to now position yourself so he can suck you off as well! Like this!**

 

_ But I haven't cleaned myself!  _ Newt thinks.

 

**My magic will prevent anything bad happening to you because if this. It is fine! Now get back to what you are doing! He's looking at you weirdly!**

 

True that Aris was, but he is also softly panting, as Newt was unconsciously moving one hand on the shaft, the other hand exploring Aris's ass and balls. 

 

Newt pulls Aris onto the ground, making him lie on the floor as Minho guided Newt to position his mouth over the older man's thick, weeping shaft.

 

**This is called sixty-nine-ing!**

 

_ Shut up!  _ Newt mentally growls.  

 

“Let me show you something.” He says, giving the cock a lick to taste more of the salty precome.

 

“Are you sure you haven't…” The older boy can only gasps and whimper as he's brought to the edge.

 

“This,” he says, licking Aris’s shaft and playing with the precome in his mouth. “Is my first time.”

 

Aris gives out a desperate moan in reply.

 

“Treat me as well, Aris, it is not fair if I am doing the same without compensation.” Newt bites his lip, his hard cock over Aris's face, dripping a fair amount of precome.

 

“I don't kno...Oh my god!” Newt grabs the hard member and takes it back inside his warm mouth, tasting more precome as Aris stroked the other’s hard member and spat on it, but seemed as if he didn't know what to do next.

 

“How do I…” Aris asks, which causes Newt to groan in impatience, sucking the light blond's cock even harder, his head bobbing up and down, shoving it down his mouth and licking the base of it. “Newt!”

 

Newt moans as Aris finally licks the tip of his head, slowly easing his mouth into Newt's own length. Their moans then turn into a chain reaction of moans and pleasure, their cocks desperately needing to come, but something was holding them back.

 

Newt ignores this and starts to suck faster, making Aris moan in appreciation and suck faster himself. Newt cannot believe this. He's had so many dreams of the stable boy: pushing him on the stalls and making him take his hard thick shaft, inch by inch or making him beg as he fucks the blond with no mercy.

 

**Wait! I forgot the mention that you will be hard until he cums. And he can only cum when he's inside you.** The sudden intrusion of Minho causes Newt to choke with all of Aris's cock in his mouth.

 

_ What!  _ Newt controls his choking, finding pleasure in feeling Aris’s rod in his mouth.

 

**I think I'll shut up now.** He hears Minho giggle, and then feel like there wasn't something else in his mind again.

 

In what seems like forever, Newt starts to drool on Aris's cock, the drool dripping from the hard length onto his face. Aris is doing the same moaning so loudly Newt thinks the whole manor would hear.

 

**Also, you've been at it for a few minutes and someone is in here without you noticing.**

 

Newt stop in terror as he realises that a person has come in and may have been listening to them suck each other off. Aris, unknowing, grabs Newt by the hips and dives into Newt’s ass, sucking the tip of Newt’s leaking cock and slobbering it onto the rosebud. Newt gives a high pitched surprise moan, which must have interested whoever was in the other side of the wall.

 

“Hey Aris! Is that a girl I hear!” A voice calls out. Newt recognises the voice.

 

“Shuck you Gally! It's not like you're gonna tell Ma’am Winterton, are you!” Aris continues up with sucking the precome out of Newt’s dick and slobbering it in his ass, as if Gally wasn't there.

 

“No I’m not, but I'm surprised that you're getting this far. And that it's a man.”

 

And just as Gally says it, Newt comes in Aris’s mouth, the pleasure too much to handle.

 

Aris, who was down Newt’s throat, starts to choke in surprise, the vibrations making Newt’s dick not go down like it usually does.

 

“What the hell Gally!” Aris cries, his mouth full of Newt’s come. The older one stops and coats his fingers with the seed and spit in his mouth.

 

“You are in no position to deny it! I've been here after you decided to let the whole world know you like having fingers shoved up your ass more than having your fingers down a woman's twat!”

 

“That's not true!” Aris cries. “I'm the one who does the fingering! 

 

Gally chuckles in the other side.

 

“Here I’ll prove it!” he manages to say, as he coated more spit on Newt’s ass, shoving the cone covered fingers in, but not getting far in the virgin’s ass.

 

Still, Newt gives a loud moan, one which Gally chuckles to.

 

“Still gay. Anyway, I'm leaving. I've got your and your friend’s moans in my head. I would like to stay by and join in, but unlike you, I have a high position job!”

 

“Fuck you Gally!”

 

“Maybe next time. Bring your friend as well. He sounds sexy.”

 

Newt wants to ask what was up with Aris and Gally, as Gally was always the uptight and sensible butler, and not that pervert who just spied on them.

 

But no. Aris was in the mood for some ass eating, licking Newt's hole and pushing his fingers in. Newt had now stopped sucking Aris's dick and used his hands to tease them instead. He doesn't know if the magic of Minho was the factor helping him, but Newt was enjoying his ass being slowly penetrated by the man of his wet dreams.

 

He enjoyed the feeling of Aris’s dick twitching as he gives it a slow, but hard stroke, rubbing the head, spitting on it and occasionally using his younger to lick the very tip of it.

 

It gave the light blond a unsatisfied feelings, evident by the fingers that slowly increased in numbers slipping in and out Newt’s ass.

 

In all that time, Newt was in loss of breath, gasping every time Aris dig his fingers in deeper until the whole thing was knuckle deep in.

 

“Newt...you're so tight.” Aris says, kissing the other's ass. “I want to be inside of you. I want to know feeling, Newt.”

 

Newt’s heart stops for a second. Can he do this?

 

No.

 

He must do this. Otherwise no seeing Thomas and a permanent erection.

 

“Alright. Just let me climb off you.” Newt says.

 

The other agrees, but still has his fingers toying with Newt's rosebud as he climbs off Aris. 

 

Aris’s cock looks even more menacing, maybe gaining another inch as Newt prepared himself. Aris opens the door of the stall, quickly walking to the doors of the barn, closing all the entrances.

 

“We can't have Gally coming back again.”

 

As Aris is doing all this, Newt is lazily leaning on the stall wall, pumping his cock and fingering himself as he sees Aris walk around with nothing, his thick and solid cock sometimes jiggling.

 

The only light that comes into the barn is the opening to the fields. The door to the fields has has two halves. The light blond closed the bottom half and says:

 

“Newt. I want you to fuck you there.” Aris asks, almost begging. “I want you to cry out to the world how big my cock is.”

 

The blond moves from the stall to the door, putting his hands on the door, spreading his legs apart. Aris doesn't hesitate the invitation, and slowly tests the water as he slides his cock in.

 

Then with an almost violent surge if primal instinct, Aris shives all his cock into Newt, who cries out loud.

 

It's so blindingly painful that Newt cannot see. Aris, who doesn't acknowledge that Newt is in pain, pulls out and shoves his rod back in.

 

Newt feels searing pain down his back and ass, but it's met this time by a wave of pleasure like never before.

 

“Oh my god!” Newt cries, almost screaming it, scaring the horses.

 

Meanwhile, Aris is a moaning mess, unable to speak as he pounds his rod deep in Newt, pulling it out to the head and then slamming it back in.

 

Newt feels in pain, but there was so much pleasure he gets, like he’s about to explode.

 

“Newt!” Cries Aris, his breaths getting more frequent and irregular, moaning and whimpering for that sweet release.

 

“Aris!” Newt cries as Aris slams his dick in, locking it in Newt's ass as it clenched around the rod, milking all the cum he could get.

 

Aris grabs hold of Newt's dick, pumping it, as he keeps on thrusting.

 

“I'm…Not...Done!” Aris makes out, pressing hickies into Newt's neck and keeping the constant rhythm of his balls slapping the younger man's ass.

 

Newt swears that everyone must have heard his whoring, but cannot think as the sound of his ass being fucked enters his mind and in that moment, his mind is in bliss, on a high as he feels like he's about to burst. 

 

In what seems like forever, Aris comes again, this time more so violent and unexpected. 

 

And with that, Newt comes, his seed staining the stable door and floor. Aris keeps his rod deep inside Newt, not wanting any of the cum to escape.

 

They take a few moments to take a rest, Aris gently falling in the floor, with Newt still impaled on his dick.

 

“That was…”

 

Newt grunts.

 

\-----

 

He’s exhausted and his bones aching from his first fuck, but tries to get up from the wooden box, but finds his ass hurts and is leaking Aris’s cool cum, which flows down his legs. Newt gets and good sample of it with his finger and he tries to stand up again.

 

Aris had most of his clothes back on, going back to work, letting Newt rest a bit more and bringing him his shirt soaked in water to help clean himself

 

This time the pain has died, but only a little bit. He takes in the pain and walks to the pile of Aris and his own clothes. He finds the glass vial, and with his mouth, opens the cork, dumping Aris’s seed inside.

 

While Aris is seeing if the horses were okay for when the King, Thomas and the garrison left, Newt changed his clothes, knowing that Aris happened to be looking at him, red faced and embarrassed at what they just did.

 

When Newt was done, Aris asked him, “This won't ever happen again, will it?” 

 

He sounds almost sad.

 

“No. I don't think so. The fairy has had his due.” Newt gave a firm smile.

 

Aris smiles. “At least I'll have Gally.”

 

Newt cocks an eyebrow. “What exactly is going on with you two?”

 

“It's a long story.” Aris sighs.

 

“Well in that case, I better be off.” Newt replies. “We won't tell anyone, will we?”

 

“No. We won't.”

 

Newt walks out of the barn, but looks back at Aris.

 

~~~

 

When he does come back, he finds his two stepsisters in the gardens, playing what should have been croquet. However, they are bashing each other with their croquet sticks and yelling insults which their mother would have made Newt wash their tongues out.

 

“YOU BITCH!” Teresa yells, managing to get a good hit on Brenda,

 

“Fuck you!” The other retaliates, missing Teresa’s leg at the first swing, but managing to score a shot at Teresa's breasts. 

 

Teresa cries and shoves Brenda, yelling, “You let him get away!”

 

“And where were you going to do? Get him to finger you?”

 

“Shut up!” Teresa backs away from Brenda, eyes watering with tears.

 

Newt sighs. They always do this.

 

“I will marry him!” Brenda cries out. “No girl will get him except me!’

 

“Well, if you do marry him he’ll always want to fuck Newt!” Teresa furiously says.

 

“Shut up!” Brenda slaps the other brunette in the face, Teresa tumbles to the ground.

 

“What? Can't you see him lusting for that cock Newt will give him? He's in Newt’s room, waiting for his Newt to out his big royal prick in!” Teresa slowly rises up, smiling with all the spite and evil in the world. “The big royal prick you’ll never have because your breasts are too small!”

 

This time, Teresa's words got the better of Brenda, making her flee from the scene, but she got the last word, yelling,

 

“WHORE!”

 

“DAMMRIGHT I AM"

 

\--------

  
  


Newt rushes to his room, briskly walking up the stairs, only to find Thomas there, holding his drawings again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. After these two chapters, I'm going on holiday, so I won't be writing that much, but I hear you ask:
> 
> "WHY???" 
> 
> I say, "BECAUSE I GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL."
> 
> Pokemon Sun and Moon are coming out and I AM PLAYING THEM.
> 
> I am sad.
> 
> But in the meanwhile, Newtmasislove is gonna write some porn!
> 
> (NOTE: Totally forcing you to do that. Our readers love porn and I'm playing with my Pokeman. Hehe.)


End file.
